Magnets
by k2gal615
Summary: When someone can't sleep, and their mind and feet take them where they don't want to go...What is going to happen? oneshot....I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING!


**One-Shot…Magnets**

Chad looked desperately at the clock. It was 2 am and he had not been able to sleep. _What the hell is the matter? He kept thinking to himself. I don't understand why I can't fall asleep! Nothing special happened today. I mean I saw Sonny. And we just practically made out. But who cares? I can make out with any girl I want! I mean I am Chad Dylan Cooper! And when I do it with them, it's actually real! As opposed to when I did it with Sonny when it was completely fake. But oh, if it had been real…man that would have been the best kiss of her life! Heck, probably mine too…no, no…what am I talking about? Why would a kiss with Sonny mean that much to me? Besides the fact that shes the first real girl I have ever met in this business…besides the fact that she is beautiful…besides the fact that she is completely untouchable? Yeah…that is the wor—best part because then she won't try and --man who am I trying to kid? Sonny? Kiss me? For real? That's like asking me to give up my mirror for a day! Or even asking me to give up my hair stylist! It's impossible and it would never happen not in a million years…_

_Wait…where am I?_ Unexpectedly through his thoughts of kissing, he walked right through his bedroom, past his stage, out of his studio, into the neighboring studio. _Well at least no one is awake_, he thought comfortingly. Instead of go back to his own room, he decided to 'snoop'. First he explored the stage. It was pretty much the same as his, just a little more random. Then he walked into the prop room. There were so many different things in there, it was insane! He decided to look for the weirdest combination of stuff. First he noticed a mannequin with chicken head and a witch cap. Then he saw a cactus with a cowboy hat on one arm, a pom-pom on another, and then a ruby slipper hanging off of the other! But he knew which one was the weirdest when he saw a weird sarcophagus with a boa and a bee hat on it. He laughed, rather loud and heartily, for a boy who was alone in a prop room at 2 in the morning on his casts' enemy stage.

"Chad?" said a very wide awake voice from the doorway.

Chad spun around to see the intruder and try to accountant for his mistakes. Thinking on his feet he said, "Sonny? What—why am I—oh man, I must have been sleep walking! Geez, I'm sorry!" he said as he walked quickly towards the door.

But Sonny blocked his exit. "Sorry, Cooper, but you're not going anywhere!" she said, triumphantly. "Tell me what you are doing here."

"I told you, Sonny," he said in a droning voice, "I was sleep walking. And I'm tired so…"

"Nope. You're lying. A good actor can always tell when one is lying!" She said with a smirk.

"But, Munroe, you're not really an actress." He said, evilly, "Besides, what are you doing up?"

"Um well," she began to fidget in her once strong position, "I heard the noise."

"You were up way before that."

"How would you know? Stalking me?"

"Please. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't stalk, he _gets_ stalked. Besides, why would I stalk you anyway?" She just gave him this angry look so he continued, "You're voice was firm and wide awake when you walked in and you didn't look like you had just been aroused from sleep. You're hair was pulled back… And I wasn't that loud."

"Oh yes you were. And I forgot, why were you laughing anyway?"

At first, he wasn't sure if he would answer that because he didn't want to embarrass himself, but since it was Sonny, he continued, "I was laughing at the strange prop arrangements. It is quite interesting actually."

She could tell he was being sincere, which caught her off guard. So she just sort of starred at him with a little smile playing across her face.

"What?" he said, looking into her eyes, confused.

"Nothing." She replied quietly after a minute. Then they both looked down at the floor, giggling.

Suddenly, the mood changed in the room. It was no longer hostile and treacherous, but now, it was light and fluffy. The whole air had changed. It was as if they were finally developing some sort of closeness and a relationship.

"I—couldn't sleep." He said finally, breaking the silence that was somehow, not awkward.

"What?" she said, for she had forgotten what they had been talking about.

"I couldn't sleep. That is why I came over here."

"You couldn't sleep so you came over to So Random!?" she said, with a little laugh in her voice. She couldn't help notice the irony. "Isn't it Ironic, don't you think?" she muttered, laughing because they were the words to a song.

"Well, that's where the sleep walking part came from. I mean, I wasn't really sleep walking. My feet sort of lead me here—I really should go. I need my beauty sleep. I mean this face can only handle so much party time—" he stopped with his speech abruptly because Sonny looked up at him, smiling. Her eyes poured right into his. And they didn't carry hate or disgust, just genuine caring.

"Go ahead, Chad." She moved from her place at the door, talking three steps which made her now less than a foot away from Chad. "No one is stopping you."

He let his eyes swim in hers. For awhile, he just starred until he said, "I—can't."

"Why not?" she asked sweetly

He looked away and his body slackened, "The alarms might go off." It was a stupid excuse he knew, but he just really didn't want to leave the prop room, even if it meant not sleeping.

"Oh." She said. She took a seat on the couch and motioned him to sit too. In the slight darkness, Sonny accidently hit her foot on the coffee table. "Ooowwwww ouch!" she mouthed, holding her foot.

Chad moved over to her. "Sonny!" he whispered urgently. "Are you ok?" he watched her for a second then said, "Where is that table so I don't hurt my beautiful precious feet."

Discreetly, Sonny rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject. "Um…so why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well…why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, not wanting to tell her.

"Um sorry Chad. I asked you first."

"What is this? Twenty Questions for Chad day?"

"Yes!" she giggled

"No!" he said, forcefully

She laughed. Once again their eyes met and the smiles their faces once contained turned into expressions of…was it lust? Neither was sure but they both felt this incredible magnetic pull, pulling them towards each other. But once again, Sonny broke the stare and looked down. "I couldn't sleep because of what I was thinking about." She said, honestly.

Somehow the pull got stronger and more intense for Chad. "And what was that?" he asked, seriously.

She waited a minute to answer. Her voice was wounded and nervous as she said, "You."

As soon as the one syllable was off her tongue, Chad's mouth attacked hers. Her hands held the back of his neck, pulling him closer her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Their tongues began to fight viciously, but neither seemed to care who won. A groan escaped Sonny's lips as Chad laid her on the couch. Chad's hands, still on Sonny's back, moved around, massaging her, while Sonny's played with his hair. They parted for air when necessary but always went straight back to making out.

After about twenty minutes of straight making out, they got tired and Chad moved over to Sonny's side. They held hands as they looked into each others' eyes, waiting for morning to come.

As the son began to shine, Sonny and Chad's eyes opened. They had only slept for about two hours, but they didn't care. Chad did realize he should leave. So reluctantly he did. And Sonny watched him go as she went back into her and Twani's room, realizing that the next few hours would be so different than just a few hours before.

**So what did you think? I had fun writing this one. It was another one of those spur of the moment ones. And when great ideas come up, what do you do? Yeah no! I didn't want to not write it and I didn't want to forget it….so here it is! Hope you love it as much as I loved writing it. So the song…Ironic by Alanis Morissette (sp?)…its good….listen to it….also 2 am by Alexz Johnson from instant star….ok now I feel like a prompter…they should pay me jkjkjkjk lol….but yea….hope you like it! **


End file.
